The Lurking Dead
by dxsibbackup
Summary: A world has come to an end by zombies, with 2 best friends. They put there friendship to the test of trust. Filled with backstories and gruesome moments. Coarse Swearing and violence
1. 17 Months With No Accident

**Chapter 1: 17 Months With No Accident**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_2 Years Ago_**

**_Jace was ready so see his test results. His teacher brought his test sheet up on put it on his desk._**

**_Yes an A plus! he thought. he turned behind to see Bryce's results._**

**_'What did you get' Bryce asked him._**

**_'an A plus and you?'_**

**_'I got a A plus too'_**

**_They both high-five each other._**

**_'We are totally instinct' Bryce said._**

**_After School_**

**_Bryce was being bashed up by the Krugman Family boys._**

**_'Cut to the crap tell us how you got the results'_**

**_Jace hid behind a wall and cover his nose to sound like his principle. 'BOYS I HEARD THERE WAS A FIGHTING!' Jace imitated._**

**_'Boys Run' The older Krugman said. They all ran off. Jace runs up to Bryce to assist him._**

**_'Are you okay?' he asked._**

**_'Yeah I'm fine'_**

**_But suddenly behind the fence, someone was eating one another._**

**_'What the?' Jace said._**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**Into the dawn of night, our weapons were loaded, our bags were packed with the monthly supplies that we needed. I always wondered, why do we have to go on supply runs, were the youngest men in our group and the girls don't have to go.**

**To heck with that, my name is Jace.**

'**We should start a fire' Bryce said.**

**Oh yeah that's my companion Bryce. We've been best mates for so long and to be honest when his mad he is a real badass.**

'**Yeah I'm freezing cold' I agreed.**

**I put my bag down on the ground and Bryce was going to set the fire.**

'**We can't stay here for long' I told Bryce.**

'**I know I know, just a little rest'**

**I put my hood on, I guess the fire isn't that fast to cool you.**

**Bryce was constantly kicking the dirt to make the fire more finer.**

'**Need help' I asked him.**

'**Nah it's okay, I'll just get more wood'**

**Henry walked into a path of the woods.**

**My walkie-talkie starting calling in.**

'**Jace, Bryce you guys alright' Francis asked.**

'**Oh yeah, hi Francis' I answered back.**

'**Sweet I will call you back soon'**

**I put my walkie-talkie back in my backpack and went close to the fire.**

**I was shivering. Our group was thinking of going to Wellington. Josh our leader, and Ross; a friend of mine, both planned it.**

**If the cold if going to keep the walkers away why aren't they worrying about our warmth.**

'**Shut up maybe I should have the food first' a mysterious voice said.**

**I got scared. I walked up to the path were Bryce went through.**

**I saw Bryce talking with two scavengers. I had to figure out a way to distract them.**

**One of the scavengers grabbed Bryce.**

'**Let go of me you filthy bugger' he struggled.**

'**Than stop struggling you poker face' the scavenger.**

'**Winston we have to find out where his stuff is then we kill him' Scavenger # 2 said.**

'**Cut to the crap' Winston said.**

**I looked at a rock on the floor and I picked it up. I was aiming at Winston so that Bryce can break free. I threw it at him eventually.**

'**Bryce come on' I yelled.**

**Bryce dashed to me. We ran back to our rest spot and grabbed our stuff. We kept running.**

'**I'm going to kill you kids' Winston said.**

**Suddenly we saw Francis running towards us.**

'**Look over there its Francis' Bryce pointed towards us.**

'**What is he doing' I said.**

**Bryce trips and Winston dashes to him and the scavenger behind him gets his gun out.**

**Two zombies approach Francis.**

'**Oh really' he mumbled.**

**He shot the first one with his pistol but the other grabbed him.**

'**Help' he yelped.**

'**Come help your friend mate' Scavenger # 2 said about Bryce**

**Chapter 1: 17 Months With No Accident Part 2**

**I dashed to Francis who desperately needed help. I pushed the zombie off her and smash its head with my feet.**

'**Thanks, now let's go help Bryce' Francis said.**

**We dashed to Bryce and the scavengers.**

'**Come help your friend mate' Winston said.**

**We dashed to the scavengers but one of them lifted their gun up.**

'**Not one more step' Scavenger # 2 said.**

**Francis and I noticed a zombie coming behind them.**

'**What are you going to do kids' Winston said.**

**The walker got closer and closer and the finally.**

'**You can't do nothing, just give us your stuff' scavenger # 2 said.**

**The walker bit scavenger # 2.**

'**Oh crap no' He said.**

**Bryce nudged Winston and ran towards us.**

'**Just run' I yelled.**

**We were huffing and puffing and finally we made it.**

'**Josh were back, open the gates' Bryce yelled.**

**Josh came running down from the RV he was on top of it for looking in the distances.**

'**Alright come in' he pulled the gate open.**

'**What were you thinking Francis' Bryce bellowed.**

'**It's not my fault you guys took long' he answered back.**

'**I almost got killed' Bryce complained.**

'**Look guys it's okay now, were safe' I said**

'**Yeah for now' Francis mumbled.**

'**Where is Ross' Francis asked Josh.**

'**Inside, guys you should come inside too'**

'**Do you think Wellington is really a good idea' I said.**

'**It's our only hope Jace and you're going deal with it even if you gets cold' Joshsaid.**

'**Whatever I hope this is a good idea' Bryce said.**

**Josh went to walk back inside.**

'**Its the best idea' he muttered.**


	2. Driving and Running

**Chapter 2: Driving and Running**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Day 1_**

**_Jace and Bryce went out to the police station for help._**

**_'Police, theres people eating each other' Jace said feeling tense._**

**_'Is this some kind of prank' the cop said._**

**_'Look were not lying' Bryce trying to confront him._**

**_'Do you think I'm gonna believe some 14 year olds' A zombie entered the station. 'Sir, is there anything I can help you with' The cop thought the zombie was a guy in a costume. It got closer to the cop and bit him. 'What are you doing' The cop screamed and took out his gun. He shot the zombie in the chest but it wasn't dying._**

**_'Why isn't it dying?' I said._**

**_The cop didn't eventually make it. Bryce ran up to the Cop's corspe and took his gun off him and shot the zombie in the head. 'Just like in the movies'_**

**_After all that they manages to supply themselves with fully loaded guns, food and then escaped the city._**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**It was a hot crispy morning. My back was aching so much if I added more weight on my bag I could collapse. A lot of various things where in my room, books and toys.**

**Josh opened the door.**

**'Get up, we have got the RV working' he said.**

**Finally, now I could sleep on the couch inside of it.**

**'We will be leaving in 30 minutes, clean yourself' she left the room.**

**I stoop up from my bed. I grabbed my backpack out and picked out a snicker bar and chewed on it. I went to my mirror and used an old chip packet to whip myself with the water. I was surprised that the plumbing still works.**

**30 Minutes Later…**

**We all sat in the RV waiting for Josh to take all the stuff we needed but then finally he came in and sat in the front of the car.**

**'Packed up guys?'**

**'Yes' we all said in unison.**

**'Well buckle up coz this will be a bumpy ride'**

**Josh started the car. I high fived Bryce and Ross was looking worried.**

**'Are you sure this plan is right' she said.**

**'Not you too' Josh mumbled.**

**'What do you mean' Ross asked.**

**'We asked him the same question last night' Bryce said.**

**'Look Wellington is a good Idea, the government are there and I know it'**

**'How?' Francis asked.**

**'I'll tell you later, can one of you try working the T.V'**

**I found the remote on the platform near the T.V and flicked it on but unfortunately there was static.**

**Bryce walked up to the platform and whacked the Tele.**

**'That won't work' Francis told Bryce.**

**And suddenly the T.V turned on and the news was playing.**

**'Whatever you do, don't go to the cities other than Wellington, Atlanta and definitely Savannah. We are sending rescue helicopters around Farms, suburbs etcetera. Just stay safe there will be a following video of how to make plywood to cover your windows.**

**'Change of plans then' Francis said.**

**'Now where' Josh said.**

**'Nowhere I guess' Bryce said.**

**'Come on guys' Ross said.**

**'Look Wellington is up north, just hang tight guys'**

**7 Hours Later, In the Dark of the woods**

**The RV was running out of gas and I was not sure if we had any more. 'I have to find the Gils Pit Stop now' Josh said. Suddenly a couple of men were fighting in there cars.**

**'Stop the car Josh and switch off the lights' Ross told Josh seriously. He did so and we watched them fighting. One of them stopped the car and the other one is left to be seen. The men's names were; Wyatt the blond headed man with glasses and Eddie with a piercing and a beanie. There shadows hands were doing rock paper scissors and after that one of them came out. Eddie came out cocking a gun and Wyatt moved to the drivers seat. To Jace's group it looked like Wyatt dropped something small, he then switches the car lights on and notices the other car in front of him. The other man opened Wyatt's door and aims a gun on him but Wyatt pushes him back and the man ends up pulling the trigger which lured attention to zombies.**

**'Lets go' Francis said. Josh drove as fast as he can to avoid the situation that was happening. He then hits several zombies which covered the RV with rotten blood.**

**'That looked ugly man' I said.**

**'We should go back to help him' Ross said.**

**'Its too dangerous they were lurkers coming' Bryce told him. The car stopped and ran out of gas.**

**'Oh no not now' Josh complained.**

**'What are we going to do' I said.**

**'I will check if we have more gas tank' Josh opens the door and leaves.**

**'Great, we are dead' Bryce said.**

**'Why do you have to be so negative all the time' Francis asked Bryce.**

**'Well why do you always have to be insensitive all the time' Bryce said back.**

**'Guys quit it' Ross confronting them.**

**'Tell him to quit it' Bryce said.**

**'Enough!' I yelled.**

**'Shush don't make so much noise man' Ross said. Suddenly there was a yelp outside. 'Was that Josh?' Ross said. We all quietly moved to the door and got in position. Francis got out his climbing pick and Bryce cocked his revolver. Ross got his knife out and I got my police hand gun out. I opened the door and saw Josh getting eaten by a ordinary zombie.**

**'Oh crap no' I said.**

**'This is bad' Francis said. The zombie notices us and I pull the trigger and shoot it.**

**'Guys, take my map and ammunition good luck out there' Josh says quietly.**

**'Oh man were sorry don't die' I said.**

**'Its not your fault remember that' Josh's eyes fade and we didn't know what to do. Bryce takes out a flashlight.**

**'We are walking' He says.**

**'In the dark?!' Francis said.**

**'We have a light' Ross said.**

**'Exactly, come on lets go'**


	3. A Maybe Sanctuary

**Chapter 3: A Maybe Sanctuary**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Day 20_**

**_In a car which Jace was driving the boys felt happy about freedom in the apocalypse. 'So driving now Jace' Bryce said_**

**_'I'm sure the police don't mind' Jace joked. They both laughed at Jace's silly joke._**

**_'So hey where are we going?' Bryce asked._**

**_'Somewhere' Jace said._**

**_'Ok then'_**

**_'So whats your dealio with the apocalypse'_**

**_'I'm just me man, I will be myself no matter what'_**

**_It was just silent for a moment. 'Where are we going dude?' Bryce nudged Jace._**

**_'Hey hey relax, we are going to my grans house'_**

**_Two zombies where in front of the road. 'be careful!' Bryce said._**

**_'I got this' Jace said. Jace drifted and whacked a zombie but he hits a pole and drives outside of the road and crashed. 'Oh no!' they both said._**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**We where running, we where hiding and more importantly we where fighting back. Bryce cocked his revolver every second, Francis empaled lurkers with his climbing pick, Ross slashed around his machete and I shot my hand gun.**

**'We're screwed' Ross exclaimed.**

**'Look an opening' I said. I pointed at a clear end with no zombies. We followed that end and made it.**

**'What now' Francis said.**

**'Look a light!' Bryce said. He ran to the light and we followed him.**

**'Hey wait!' Ross cried.**

**A fenced camp was upon us, could it be our sanctuary? Bryce climbed up the fence. 'Bryce what are you doing?!' I asked.**

**'Behind you!' He said. Behind us there were a herd of zombies hurdling towards us.**

**'Climb up!' I said. Ross and Francis did so but I was trapped.**

**'Whats wrong?' Francis asked me.**

**A zombie grabbed my leg and screamed. 'Oh no' I yelped. I couldn't reach for my gun and Bryce didn't have ammo. Suddenly the zombie had got shot. 'I thought you didn't have any ammunition!'**

**'That wasn't me' Bryce yelled. A man flashed from a high tower inside the camp. A couple of people came from behind Bryce, Ross and Francis.**

**'Phew, just a couple of teenagers' A man said.**

**'Teenagers!' A woman pointed a crossbow at us. I climbed up the fence to meet our new people.**

**'Can you help us?' I said.**

**'Sure if you put your'e weapons down' The same woman said.**

**'Hey relax Layla!' A voice of a man said behind the people. He came up to us with a positive smile. He had an eyepatch on and an sideburn. He is as tall as me and he has strong build. 'Hello my name is Marcus, welcome to Marshals'**

**'I thought this was Wellington' Ross said.**

**'Wellington is a horrible place, there cannibals'**

**_But Josh said it was safe even the government unless if he wanted us killed _****I thought**

**'Look lets just settle in, I will show you your rooms' Marcus said.**

**'Why are you letting people in?' Ross said.**

**'So we can become stronger as a community' Marcus said.**

**A few minutes later...**

**Marcus took us to a small room with only a heater, four beds and an window.**

**'Okay not too shabby' Francis said.**

**'We will show you the rest tomorrow' Marcus left the room.**

**'So, are we sleeping?' Ross asked all of us.**

**'Yeah I guess' I said.**

**5 minutes later...**

**Everyone was sleeping except me. I couldn't trust this place, I need too see what their hiding or something like that. I got off the bed and opened the bedroom door. I closed it behind me and walked into the hall. There was a stairway that goes through an entrance but suddenly they were two guards.**

**'So what do you think of the new people?' Guard #1 asked Guard #2.**

**'Tasty!' They both laughed there heads off. Tasty? do this people want murder us? While eavesdropping, I bumped into a hard floor which made a sound. 'What was that?' I quickly got upstairs back into the bedroom and banged the door.**

**'Could it just be the wind?' Guard #1 said.**

**'Maybe'**

**In the bedroom, the others woke up. 'What were you doing?' Francis asked.**

**'guys get this, they called us ****_Tasty_****!' I explained.**

**'What? weirdo much' Bryce said.**

**'Why where you guys awake?' I asked.**

**'Ross saw a light outside the camp' Bryce explained.**

**'Now I'm getting scared' Ross said.**

**'Relax, we should leave in the morning' I said.**

**'Thats a good idea' Francis said.**

**'Right lets rest'**

**Next time on The Lurking Dead,**

**'Hey guys where are you going?' Marcus said.**

**'They are nothing but trouble we should do that thing to them' Layla said.**

**'You killed Mike, you will pay!' A bandit said pointing a gun at Marcus.**

**Bryce is seen holding hands with a girl, Ross is trapped in a cage of zombies, will he get bit? find out on the next Lurking Dead.**


	4. Cannibalism

**Chapter 4: Love In First Sight**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Ross was sitting in class with unpleasure from the conflicting words he would get from his science teacher Marcus._**

**_'What is the soluble of salt? anyone?' Marcus said._**

**_Ross put up his hand and Marcus chuckled._**

**_'What is it?' Ross said._**

**_'You did not study now I suggest you not to put your hand up mister'_**

**_Everyone laughed at Ross and he had a anger for Marcus._**

**_Day 1_**

**_At school, everyone tried fleeing away from zombies roaming the hallways and classes. Ross' class block the entrance. Marcus and his students were protected for a while. _**

**_'It is important to calm down kids' Marcus said. Through the window zombies started to crack it._**

**_'I have a ide-' 'Your ideas are dumb boy' Ross rudely interrupted by Marcus. Ross felt stupid but luck came his way. Zombies came inside while students ran around. Most of them escaped through the window which leaving Marcus and Ross. _**

**_'Give me that pencil stupid boy' Marcus demanded. Ross ignored him and picked a chair up. He hit a few zombies in the head then thought about the things Marcus said to him. Single handedly empaled Marcus' eye which leaving him to bleed. _**

**_'WHY?' Marcus yelled._**

**_'Shut up' Ross left the room leaving Marcus to battle all those zombies._**

**_Day 21_**

**_Ross is walking on the road with hardly no supplies and only one knife. A zombie followed him then he thought 'Whats the point'. He stood waiting for it to kill him but suddenly a car was coming up to he's location. _**

**_'Uh oh' Ross said. He slashed the zombies head off and stood in a threatened way. Jace comes out of the car. 'Need help?' he said_**

**_'Why, so you can kill me? Wait a minute, aren't you Jace'_**

**_'How did you know that?' Jace said._**

**_'You went to my school' Bryce comes out of the car._**

**_'Ross, buddy!' Bryce walks up to him and high-fives him. _**

**_'Looks like theres a third now'_**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**We were woken up by a knock on the door. 'Wake long day today' Marcus said.**

**We all got on to our feet. Marcus opened the door leaving Ross giving eye contact. 'Ross are you okay?' I said.**

**'Come on kids lets go, I wanna show you around' Marcus said.**

**5 minutes later…**

**We outside where in a garden burnin' daylight. 'So boys, this is where we grow our food from' Marcus says pointing at a couple of vegetables.**

**'Hmm I see, where do you grow brains or solubles so the kids can learn?' Ross said. **

**'Can you excuse us please?' I said pulling Ross out of the conversation. 'What is wrong with you?' **

**'We have to leave?' Ross said.**

**'Why do we have to le-?' Marcus interrupted me. 'Shall we continue?' he said.**

**We did so and kept walking. Next we went to the main grounds. **

**'Now this is the main area. We come here to eat and leave our supplies here. Many people from the camp were sitting at the seats of the tables and many wounded ones. Doctors were treating them.**

**'So how is your little eating people group coming along' Ross asked**

**'We don't kill the living Ross' Marcus said.**

**'Right, right' **

**'What is your problem dude' Bryce said.**

**'I got a better question, whats his problem' Ross said.**

**'Look, before you enter the camp you need to leave your supplies here. Is that ok?' Marcus said.**

**'Yeah anything' Francis said. **

**'Im staying right here' Ross mumbled. **

**'Alright then, we don't care Ross' We left Ross behind with Marcus.**

**'What happened to Ross guys?' I asked while walking. **

**'I don't know, I'm still thinking about tast-' Bryce gets distracted by looking at a girl. This girl was walking with a woman. Bryce hid behind us. **

**'Oh really man' Francis said.**

**As we passed by her, she smiled at Bryce and he felt pleased. **

**'Love dove now aren't you' I joked. **

**'Lets just go' Bryce said.**

**In the hotel we saw a few guards talking. 'That girl just down near the centre, I think we should-' The guards were interrupted and noticed us. **

**'What did you hear' one of them said.**

**'Nothin-' Suddenly a scream was heard outside. Everyone ran outside and Ross inside a cage. Ross was fighting zombies inside of it. **

**'What the hell? Marcus what are you doing?' I said.**

**'This boy is a danger to the camp' He said. Layla and a couple of guards were pointing guns at the zombies. A gunshot was heard from the entrance. **

**'What was that?' Layla said. People came in with beanies and guns in a truck through the entrance as zombies came in.**

**'What is this now boys' Marcus said.**

**A man came out of the truck and shot the gate open that Ross was in and shot a guard. **

**'What is going on?' Francis said.**

**'Marcus, you killed Mike. You will pay' The bandit said. More people came out of the car with beanies. **

**'Mike was a danger to the group, Boyd'**

**'Everybody, Marcus has been eating people with a group. Leave now to Wellington immediately. Marcus gets out a gun and shoots Boyd. Everyone in the camp started running around shooting each other. A couple of bandits tried shooting at Marcus but missed. Marcus' guard killed his men. Ross, Bryce, Francis and ran away from the battlefield. The same girl came up to Bryce and held his hand. Zombies came in the camp chasing people. **

**'Guys, look for a truck. I'll get the supplies' We did as planned.**

**~Ross' Perspective~**

**I followed Bryce and Francis to find a vehicle but I had to do something. Marcus is a danger, I should kill him. We eventually found a truck but I decided to do a job. **

**'Okay lets wait for Jace' Bryce said. I ran off to kill Marcus. 'Where are you going?'**

**'Don't worry, I'll be back'**

**I ran into a couple or zombies. I slashed of there heads one by one. I reached to Marcus hiding my knife. 'So you came back stupid boy'**

**'Shut up you old fool' I said.**

**'Big words for such a stupid bo—' I threw my knife at Marcus. **

**He hit the ground bleeding. 'I'm sorry, you where always my brightest student'**

**'I'm letting you live this time, so shut up otherwise its the other ey-' Marcus' guards shot at my leg. Marcus got up laughing. **

**'You will never beat me at anything' He continued to laugh. 'Its time to die' He took my knife off me but then he got shot in the stomach. It was Jace. He picked my up. **

**'We gotta go' Jace said**

**'I didn't finish him off'**

**'Dont worry, Lurkers will take care off him'**

**Out of nowhere a van came out, it was Francis driving. We ran to the car as it stopped. We got inside but Layla grabbed Jace. **

**'What do you want' Jace said.**

**'I want to finish what Marcus started. She held an axe with blood on it. **

**'You guys are sick, eating people?' Jace said. 'I can't hurt a woman but' Jace pushed Layla aside and closed the car. **


End file.
